


Similarity

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You taste something close to bitter upset when you realize how painfully much his appearance is to someone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarity

It actually scares the living shit out of you, at first, when Roxas crawls up and burries himself beside you in your blankets.

But then, when you realize it’s your favorite little blonde, and you instantly turn to smile at him in sleepy greeting, wrap lazy arms around him and bump your foreheads together. Roxas smiles back at you, looking just as tired. He's extremely cute.

“My toes are cold.” He says; links his twiggy legs through yours. His toes are, indeed, freezing—as are his fingers. You take his hands between yours, holding them tightly in hopes of warming them up. Your smile seems to melt his rough exterior, anyway.

“Good thing you came in here,” you tease, “wouldn’t want you freezing to death.”

He pulls his hands away from yours to wrap them around your shoulders and line the two of you up front-to-front. Sleep tugs his eyelids down, and it’s really not long at all until he’s snoozing peacefully. You brush his bangs out of his eyes gently then, bring your head back so you can look at him a bit better; Roxas just holds a certain kind of beauty that’s flawless in any setting. In the light, he damn near shines, in the dark, he’s like a star in comparison. All light colors and soft, child-like angles of the face and body.

You taste something close to bitter upset when you realize how painfully much his appearance is to someone else’s.

You realize you don’t really understand how two people could resemble one another so well, but never have even the simplest of understanding, of knowing, of one another. It baffles you and frustrates you, honestly.

His lips part in his silently-peaceful slumber, pink and small and perfect and so like a pair of lips that make your hollowed chest do painful things and memories from the you that used to be threaten to burst out of your skull. The way his hair curls up to the right, just like the boy that the you you used to be knew so amazingly well, makes your fingers itch and twitch. You want to touch, you want all of him _so badly_ , you want all his laughter and his smiles and giggles and quirks and _everything_.

You just want him to **remember** , most of all. 

You want him to remember and realize all the little things from before; how you blatantly left him hints. You stated so many things outright that he should have at least questioned what you legitimately meant once or twice. You teased and joked, but underneath all of it, you were serious when you said those things. The many times he’d treat to ice cream and you’d yell a casual, “ _I love you!_ ” to him. The thousands of times you slung an arm around him while you two paraded around like you owned the town; knew the boring place like the back of your hand. All the secrets you shared, simply because why not? 

How you emptied your heart into his hands, hoping he could keep it safe. Cherish it. Love it.

How he did the same with his and you. 

You feel a familiar kind of burning in your throat as you settle yourself a bit, slinging an arm protectively around the boy you wish was another, and find that you won’t be sleeping tonight.

The breeze from your window makes whispers of noise in the night. It taunts you, teases you, reminds you.

 _Vennntusss_ , it breathes.


End file.
